Together
by sting12
Summary: When Annie gets sick, Oliver is there to take care of her. It's short and not as I wanted, but I finished and hope some of you like it.


A year had passed since Annie had been adopted by Daddy Warbucks and Grace. Her life couldn't be happier since Annie knew the other girls had been adopted as well by wonderful parents. One day Annie was playing outside when she started to feel cold. Figuring it was the weather, Annie went inside where Grace was getting ready to leave on a trip to take care of her sick mother.

Although Grace was worried about them, Oliver assured them that he would be able to take care of Annie. Knowing Punjab was there to help, Grace kissed both goodbye as she left. Knowing Daddy Warbucks had business to do, Annie went back to playing. However as the day passed Annie started to get a headache. Noticing Daddy Warbucks coming, Annie ignored her head putting on a smile for him.

"Hello daddy, did you finish your work?" Annie asked.

"Yes, I thought we could take a trip to see the president."

"That would be wonderful Daddy Warbucks."

Nodding they both headed out to where the helicopter was waiting. Flying to the white house, Oliver waited until it had landed before he had helped Annie out of it. Noticing she felt warm to the touch, Oliver ignored his gut figuring it was just due to the weather. Running over to Eleanor and Franklin Roosevelt, Annie hugged both before they all went inside. After a while, Franklin and Oliver was talking over some business while Eleanor had just brought in some cookies for Annie. Sitting them down in front of her, Eleanor noticed Annie hadn't touched her milk.

"Here Annie, have a cookie to go with the milk." Eleanor handed her one.

Annie feeling worse backed away. Oliver noticing this came over, "Annie I know you have better manners than that."

Annie looked to her daddy holding her head, "I don't feel so good Daddy."

Oliver came over placing a hand on her, "She's burning up."

Eleanor looked to Oliver, "Get her home Oliver."

Oliver nodded picking up Annie in his arms. Franklin assuring Oliver they could continue their conversation later, told him to get her home and taken care of. Agreeing that he was going to do it, rushed outside to the helicopter getting Annie in. As the helicopter landed, Oliver got out letting the pilot hand Annie to him. Noticing Punjab coming over, Oliver explained what was going on not sure what was wrong with Annie. Taking Annie up to her room, Oliver moved back while Punjab looked over his daughter. After a few minutes, Punjab turned to face Oliver.

"How is she?"

"She has a fever. It must have been brought on by the weather changes." Punjab informed him.

Oliver nodded, "Will she be alright?"

"I shall mix up some medicine and by morning she will be just fine."

Oliver sighed moving to sit over next to Annie's bed, "Thank you Punjab."

Punjab bowed leaving the room going to mix some medicine for Annie. Coming back into the room, Punjab moved over to the bed holding the small cup of medicine. Oliver gently shook Annie waking her up. Noticing she wasn't focusing on him, Oliver knew it was the fever that was doing it to her. Talking to her softly, Annie seemed to come out of it long enough to allow Punjab to give her the medicine before she went back to sleep. Punjab watched Annie go back to sleep before he placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder assuring her she would be fine. Knowing she would, Oliver thanked Punjab knowing he wasn't going to leave her side.

After Punjab left, Oliver took Annie's small hand in his watching her sleeping. A few minutes later, Annie seemed to be dreaming as Oliver tried to wake her. Talking to her in a soothing way, Oliver sighed when he watched her seem to calm down. Knowing Grace was usually the one that dealt with these things, Oliver got up for a moment walking around the room. As the night passed, Oliver went between walking around the room or sitting beside Annie's bed. Around three in the morning, Oliver was staring out the window when he heard her voice.

"Daddy..."

Oliver turned spotting Annie looking over to him. Coming over to her side, Oliver smiled, "Hey, hows my little girl?"

"Tired, and thristy." Annie told him.

Oliver went grabbing a glass of water coming back over to her. Sitting her up some, Oliver allowed her to drink before laying her back down.

"What happened daddy?"

"You had a fever. Punjab says it's from the changing of the weather."

Annie nodded yawning. Oliver smiled, "Why don't you go back to sleep, it's in the middle of the night."

Snuggling under the covers, Annie looked up to her Daddy, "Will you sing for me?"

Oliver looked down at her knowing he couldn't say no, "Alright if you promise to go back to rest."

Annie nodded smiling as Oliver tucked her in before starting to sing, "

 _The sun will come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
There'll be sun_

 _Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow  
'til there's none_

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh_

 _The sun will come out tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on  
'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow  
You're always a day away!_

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh_

 _The sun will come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're only a day away_

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow  
You're only a day away ..."_

Oliver finished singing as he watched Annie sleeping much better than she had been. As the morning came, Oliver stretched as the sun shined in through the window. Getting up, he stretched before bending over Annie feeling her forehead. Noticing the fever was gone, Oliver sighed glad to know she was going to be alright. Hearing a knock on the door, he went over opening it up smiling as Punjab came inside.

"I want to thank you Punjab for making the medicine last night."

"Your welcome. I see that the fever has broken."

"Yes thank you."

"You know Annie is strong."

"Am I?" Annie asked waking up.

Oliver came over to her smiling, "Of course you are Annie Warbucks are you not."

"Yes and I love you very much Daddy Warbucks."

"As I love you Annie."

Punjab smiled, "How about you get some more rest, and when you awaken there will be some breakfast waiting for you."

Annie nodded, "Alright Punjab."

As she went to sleep, Oliver smiled looking to Punjab, "I don't know what life would be like without her here."

Punjab shook his head, "She was meant to be here."

"Yes, to be my little girl, and to have me watching over her all the time." Oliver smiled knowing he couldn't imagine life without the little red head.

The End.


End file.
